The Lost Princess
by H2OGirl101
Summary: Emma finds out that who she thought were her parents just happened to find her when she was about 3 years old on Mako Island. Then she finds out she is a princess of some Island kingdom! Will she trust the guy who just appeared and seems to have all the answers, or the person she has known all her life but has been lying? How did she really end up on Mako Island?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story came in second and I liked the idea a lot so I decided to upload it. For those of you who want to know, iHave a Twin is up as well. Enjoy :D**

Chapter 1: Adopted?!

Cleo's P.O.V.

I am at the Juicenet, I just got my favorite smoothie and I can't help but think about Lewis. I'm all alone, Rikki is hanging out with Zane today and Emma is at home helping her mom clean out the attic. Lewis is on vacation with his family, every year they travel to some different part of the world for a few weeks. Once he gets back he's always depressed for a few days like he didn't see all he wanted to in that particular country or like he didn't find the perfect souvenir or something. When I ask him about it, he never gives me a direct answer and after many attempts I just give up. Thank goodness it only lasts a few days, in no time he's back to the cute geeky science-guy that I fell in love with.

For a while I just sat with my thoughts on all the good times I've had with Lewis, from when we first met in Kindergarten to when he first figured out our mermaid secret to seeing him board the plane with his parents and brothers after giving him a hug and a kiss goodbye. I couldn't stop thinking about him, that is, until I noticed a hand being waved right in front of my face.

"Hello, earth to Cleo," Rikki said sitting across from me with a smoothie of her own and waving her hand in my face taking me away from my thoughts of the past and back to the present.

"I thought you were hanging with Zane today," I said casually.

"I was going to, but at the last moment his dad told him he had to come to some meeting with him to act like his perfect child," Rikki replied, "Speaking of, where is Emma today?"

"She had to help her mom clean out the attic today," I replied.

"Wow, Emma has to clean something? Her house and family are so perfect I wouldn't even suspect a dirty cluttered attic," Rikki said just a bit sarcastically.

"Even clean people have to clean up once in a while, it's how they stay clean," I replied.

"Do you know when Lewis is coming back?" Rikki asked changing the subject, though I really didn't mind getting to talk about Lewis.

"This Saturday, I can't believe he was gone 3 whole weeks!" I said.

"I know, best 3 weeks of my life! Nobody looking for samples or rambling on about scientific stuff nobody cares about," Rikki said.

"Rikki!" I mock yell thinking of all he's done for us.

"Just kidding! Even I sort of miss all his geekiness being around sometimes," She admitted. I knew it! After that I really didn't know what to say so it was quiet for a few minutes.

"You wanna go for a swim?" I eventually asked.

"Sure, got nothing better to do," She replied and we both paid for our smoothies and left to go swimming.

Emma's P.O.V.

I am up in the attic with my mom; it is the dirtiest part of this house. Nobody has been up here in years, except to get holiday decorations. Practically everything up here is covered in a thick layer of dust! But it is kind of fun to see what you can find, almost like treasure hunting for things that resemble great memories. In one box I even found a photo from my very first swim competition!

I came upon one box that was filled with photo albums. The one on the top was filled with baby pictures of Elliot, I flipped through a couple pages. He was the funniest, cutest looking baby, it made me wonder what I looked like when I was a baby. I searched around the box until I found an album titled "Our First Years With Emma," but it wasn't filled with baby pictures, it was filled with pictures of me at about 3 years old! I frantically looked around the box, they would have taken pictures of their first born . . . unless I wasn't their first. I found nothing,

"Mom, why aren't there any baby pictures of me?" I asked.

"It's kind of a long story . . ." she replied.

"Was I adopted?" I asked.

"Well," she replied, "yeah."

"How old was I?" I asked.

"We are not exactly sure," Lisa said slowly, "we guessed around 3."

"What do you mean you guessed? They keep record of those kind of things!" I practically screamed, but not too loud so that I didn't alarm Elliot who was downstairs just playing video games.

"Again, it's kind of a long story," she said.

"Well I've got time," I said angrily, how could she have kept this secret from me for so long?

"Well it all started one day on Mako Island," She began, "your father had taken me there for a romantic picnic alone on the beach . . . "

*Flashback*

(Third Person and Lisa is voicing it to Emma as she remembers)

Lisa and Neil had just finished setting up the picnic, though they didn't plan on doing much eating. The new married couple had just gotten back from their honeymoon, and they were glad for the peaceful quiet, that is until they begin to hear a soft cry not far away. They were mid-kiss when they started to hear it, and were actually a bit perturbed,

"What do you think it could be? Some kind of animal?" Lisa asked.

"Not any kind I know of, it sounds like a child," Neil replied.

"It couldn't hurt to check," Lisa said though she didn't move a muscle, "can you see what it is?"

"Sure," Neil replied and got up heading towards the bush were the sound seemed to be coming from. There he found something totally unexpected, a small girl with long hair blonde hair, in the cutest little dress, crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked the girl softly, "where are your parents?"

Instead of answering the girl just cocked her head slightly in a way to show that she didn't understand what he was saying. From that he knew that she wasn't able to speak or understand English. He was also able to see her tear-streaked face, and a small gash on the side of her head covered in dried blood, he figured she may have hit it falling down some rocks, and maybe she lost her memory. The question is what she was doing on the island in the first place, but that wasn't something he could ask her. Instead of saying anything about the bump, knowing she wouldn't understand anyway, he hugged her in a way to reassure her that she was safe with him, and she tightly hugged him back, quickly warming up to the first seemingly trustworthy adult she has seen in a while. With that he picked her up and carried her over to his wife, Lisa.

"Oh my goodness is she okay? What is your name sweetie?" Lisa said talking to her husband with the first question and the girl with the second.

"She doesn't understand English, and I think she has amnesia," Neil said to Lisa, "she has a small gash on the side of her head that is probably from falling on some rocks or something."

Neil then set the girl down on the blanket and gave her one of the sandwiches they had made to eat, he figured she would be hungry though he didn't know how long she had been out here.

"Your dress is so beautiful," Lisa said to the girl, even though she now knew that the girl wouldn't understand, "look Neil, I think those are real diamonds!"

"That can't be," Nail said, "what would such a young girl be doing on an island wearing diamonds?"

"Just take a look for yourself," Lisa said, and sure enough embodied into the fabric of the dress were pure diamonds, even visible through the thin layer of dirt that covered the dress.

"Then she must be like royalty or from a really rich family," Nail said, "we better report this to the police, her parents are probably worried sick looking for her."

However, when she finished eating the sandwich she noticed the shore. She got up and ran to it screaming "Dai aquie dai aquie prende de caisa!"*. Alarmed by the suddenness of her actions, they hesitated to act. The girl ran to the water, going in only up to her ankles screaming "Maima! Maima! Dove es tu?"** She looked around, out at sea, and then abruptly sat down in the water and cried. The language was not one they recognized nor understood, but they knew enough about expression to know that she was looking for her mom. After a considerable amount of time, Neil went up to the girl and gently picked her up into his arms, and carried her back to their boat.

They drove the boat back to mainland and went straight to the hospital. They had her checked for any injuries, none seemed significant, but the doctor confirmed that the girl did have amnesia. Then they brought her to the police station. No one there knew the language either; it wasn't a language ever documented. However, Neil had some friends who were officers there, so they were able to watch over her while they sent out a report about the missing girl to all different countries, including a picture but no other information since she couldn't speak English. She did talk sometimes now and again, but they still couldn't understand what she was trying to say

After months of no response from anyone claiming the missing child, the officers decided it was time to put her into foster care. However, the Gilberts had gotten so attached to the little girl that they decided to adopt her before they could take her from them. They named the little girl Emma, it was Lisa's favorite name, and it seemed to suite the girl.

Within a year Emma began to speak and understand English, and the Gilberts decided to enroll her into school. However, the summer before school started they feared if she would be able to react well with children. Neil invited his boss Harrison Bennett to bring his son, who was assumingly the same age as Emma, to interact with her. They didn't get along too well because they both had entirely different interests, she liked to play with her Barbie dolls while he played with his toy cars and race tracks. So they decided to sign her up for a type of summer camp at a nearby school. Emma personally chose swimming, and she loved the class and she was the best swimmer there, like a fish out of water. By the time she got to school, she was pretty much ready. It helped that on the first day a little girl by the name of Cleo walked up to introduce herself to Emma and they both went off to join the morning circle together. They both became great friends and have been so since. After a few years the Gilbert's decided to have a child of their own, meaning with their own DNA, and Elliot was born.

*End of Flashback*

(Back to Emma's P.O.V.)

I didn't know what to say. What could I say? My parents, or at least the people who I thought were my parents, have lied to me for thirteen years! I couldn't think clearly, I had to get out of here! Out of the place I once thought was my home.

I ran down the attic stairs, down the other stairs to the first floor and out the door, heading to the canal. All the way I could hear my mom screaming my name, but I didn't care to look back. Once in the water I headed straight for the moon pool. When I got there though, before I went in, I noticed that Cleo and Rikki were already there. There was no way I could face them now, I was a total wreck! So, instead I went to the beach of Mako Island, on the side that faced the mainland.

For a while I just sat there, staring out at the ocean, thinking about my life and what I should do now with the information I had just received. Should I just keep on going and pretend like nothing ever happened? No, that's not the answer, that's never the answer. I have to do something, but what? I have hardly enough information to try to find my real parents, and even if I do, there was probably a reason they left me alone on an island. Was there really anything I could do? Then I got a little restless and decided to explore the part of Mako I was on, it seemed to be the place where my parents probably had their picnic. I just kind of walked along the outside of the forest when something in a bush caught my eye. When I went to pick it up I found that it was a crown, silver and diamond plated, and pretty small. It must have been mine, but that means that I wasn't just some rich girl; I was a princess!

*"My water, my water, take me home"

**"Mama! Mama! Where are you?"

***The language is not a real language, just a language that I made up, using a little Italian because that is the only language I know other than English ;)

**A/N Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :D**


	2. Stranger Danger

**A/N I am so sorry this its been so late since I updated and that this chapter is shorter than I would have liked it to be, but I hope you enjoy it! :) & thank you to my lovely reviewers: CelticH2O, guest, and PandaPuppet You're reviews made my day when I read them and I really hope you like this chapter and review again! :) 3**

Chapter 2: Stranger Danger

Emma's P.O.V.

I was woken up at about six o'clock to a weird tingling feeling in the back of my neck. I touched the back of my neck; it was a bit warm but I couldn't feel anything really different about it. The tingling only lasted for about five minutes, so I wasn't too worried about it, but after I was too awake to fall back asleep. Plus, I still had a lot on my mind from yesterday. So I decided to go for a run, like I used to do everyday back when I was on the swim team.

I grabbed my light blue sweat pants, a white tang top, and my gym shoes. I put my hair up in a high ponytail so it wouldn't get in my face. I left a note on the kitchen table, simply saying 'Out for a run – Emma.' I didn't say when I would be back, I didn't really know, but if they needed me they could call me. Then I set off running along the shore.

Sometimes running helps me calm down so I can think things through, and I had a lot to think about now. Multiple questions that I couldn't answer ran through my mind. Was I really a princess? If so, where? Why was I left on an island? Did my parents leave me there, did they not want me? Or was it something beyond their control; are they still looking for me? If Emma is not my real name, what is? If my birthday is really the day I was found, what was the day I was born? Was there any way I could find out who I really am? Was there anyone I could trust? It really frustrated me, having so many questions I had no way to answer; there must be some way, someone.

I had run for maybe about fifteen minutes when I saw this strange man sitting alone on a park bench. He was dressed up pretty nice, a black suit with a white shirt and red tie along with a black fedora. He looked maybe thirty and he was staring at me strangely. I thought I have seen him somewhere – then it hit me.

My vision went hazy, all I could see was black for a bit then when I saw something it seemed more like a dream. Suddenly I felt like I was stuck in a corner. I was about three years old, and for some reason I was sad. There were tears in my eyes, making it harder to make sense of my surroundings, and I had my knees pulled up to my chest. I saw the same guy, but he was a lot younger, maybe 16 but no older. He smiled, I think, but his eyes seemed to glare at me. Then he handed me a treat, it didn't look like anything I remembered, but it did look sweet. I reached out for it and took it gratefully, it tasted really good; I felt like I hadn't eaten in days. Then the memory stopped.

When I came to again I was sitting up on the ground, that man was supporting me. I immediately stood up straight and he followed slowly, with a sort of smirk on his face.

"Are you okay miss?" He asked politely, he had a strange accent that I couldn't place no matter how hard I tried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied curtly, kind of weirded out by what I thought may have been a real memory, something I lost when I got amnesia. A reasonable part of me was telling me to get to know him; that he may have known my parents and could be a ticket to learning of my past. However, another part of me I didn't understand was telling me he was dangerous, telling me not to trust him. He bent down to pick up something behind me, it could have fallen out of my pocket

"What is it?" I asked turning to him, but his face looked different now, there was something different in his eyes and a more sly than kind smile on his face.

"Nothing important," he said pocketing said item. I couldn't make it out, his hand covered it.

"Okay, well, thanks," I said turning to leave, wanting to clear my head of thoughts I didn't understand.

"Wait!" He said, "I have to talk to you."

"I don't think so," I replied, it was getting weird.

"We can go to a more crowded place if it will make you feel more comfortable," He said, that seemed less intimidating; "I really have to talk to you. I'm a friend of your father, your real father." That got me.

"There is the Juicenet, it's not too far," I said, trying not to sound as desperate as I am to learn about my real parents.

"Okay let's go," He said sticking out his elbow for me to put my hand through. That was really weird. Just shook my head and walked ahead.

"Not one for formalities are you?" He said jogging to catch up with me then falling in step beside me.

"Not with strangers," I replied walking faster, his closeness was making me too uncomfortable.

"I thought a princess was supposed to be formal with all of her subjects," he asked looking seriously confused.

"I'm not a princess," I replied, though I really wasn't sure.

"Sure you are, Princess Lydia; a becoming name considering the land of your birth," he said so matter-of-factly I almost laughed, it sounded ridiculous. It sounded impossible.

"I guess you're confused, my name is Emma," I told him.

"Not your birth name," he replied.

"What do you know about me?" I asked glaring at him.

"More than you can imagine," he said with a smirk.

"And how can you prove yourself?" I asked.

"All the evidence you need is in here," he said slightly lifting a briefcase I hadn't known he was carrying before.

"Fine, I'll listen to your stories," I told him. Thankfully the Juicenet came into sight, "That's it."

It was only about 7:00 I think, the Juicenet wasn't exactly open yet but I knew Ash would be in there setting up. If anyone he would protect me. He would understand. And this way I don't have to worry about anyone I don't like eavesdropping on our conversation.

"This establishment doesn't seem to be open," He said stopping.

"I know the manager," I said heading straight through the beaded entrance.

"Emma, you're here early," Ash said greeting me. He was dressed fully in the work uniform and carrying a basket of fruits, on his way to the freezer, "I told you not to come in until 8:00 AM today. And you … brought a friend?" By now the strange man had come in behind me and Ash was giving me a confused look.

"Go sit in that booth, I will be over there in a second," I said to the guy pointing to a booth sort of in the back. When he left I gave Ash a guilty look.

"You know non-workers aren't allowed in the café before it opens," Ash sort of whispered to me.

"Unless approved by the manager," I said hopefully.

"Why did you bring him here anyway? Who is he?" Ash asked glancing towards the man.

"Honestly, I have no idea. But he seems to know who I am," I said.

"That doesn't make sense, you know who you are," Ash said, "Why do you need some random guy to tell you that? Does he know?"

"No! I would never be so careless, you know that. Look, I just learned yesterday that I was actually adopted, and he may have known my birth parents," I said giving him the puppy dog eyes I knew he couldn't resist. I hadn't given him the whole truth, but I will in time.

"Fine, you can talk with him, but be careful, I don't trust that guy," He said glaring at the guy who was now on the phone talking in a sort of whisper.

"Thanks!" I finished, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and then walking slowly over to the guy who was now waiting patiently for me. I took a seat right across from him.

"Okay, so what did you want to tell me?" I asked him.

"Impatient I see," He said with the sly smile you usually see on the villains in movies, "Well to start things off, I am Garry Hennings Jr., head Guard of Vanderville palace. And you, my dear, are princess Lydia Avide Vanderville, heir to the Sirenthian throne."

**A/N Sorry I couldn't help but end it like this, the next chapter will give a lot more information :) & Please leave Review!**


	3. My Island Kingdom

**A/N Sorry this chapter took so long to update. I was going to wait until I had a new chapter for my other stories to go with it, but I figured you readers deserved it by now. Thank you so much to the reviewers of my last chapter: PandaPuppet, liveonpurpose, and even charlotte bird! Your reviews made my day when I read them! Even if some were just asking for more :P. I am so glad that some people do care enough to tell me their opinions and comment on my work. :D**

Chapter 3: My Island Kingdom

Emma's P.O.V.

His stark bluntness stunned me to silence for a few minutes, but he kept silent the whole time, patiently waiting for my response.

"H-how do you know that?" I eventually replied.

"You have the royal birthmark on your neck," he said, "It's been so long, I wouldn't recognize you otherwise.

"What? I don't have a birthmark on my neck," I said touching my neck, as if I could feel it.

"Yes, in fact, you do," he said smiling smugly, "It's an intricate silver crown that sparkles in the sunlight."

"Wouldn't I or someone else have noticed it by now if it was there?" I asked doubtfully.

"Oh, it appears as a mark of seventeen years since your initiation into the Sirenthian society as royalty. The initiation ceremony itself is a great celebration for the whole kingdom, believe me," He said smiling, "I believe today would be the seventeenth years since yours. If you were home today there would be an equally glorious celebration for your people since your birthmark now marks you as royalty." That was probably that weird tingling feeling this morning …

"Fine, I'll take that as an answer," I said to him, I would be checking out this birthmark later, "But how can you prove the rest of it?"

"I thought you might ask," he said opening his suitcase then handing me a bundle of papers from it, "Here is some legal forms that prove my story."

I flipped through the papers. There was one that declared him the head guard and a paper with a picture of him giving his name, age, birth date, initiation date, parents names, and other information. There was also a world map with the small, otherwise invisible dot that represented the island of Sirenthia, circled in red, and there was even picture of a castle with the caption "Vanderville Palace." There was even my birth certificate plus much other evidence of his story, but I was still skeptical.

"You really seem to know a lot about me," I said suspiciously.

"Yes princess, I knew you when you were very young," he replied.

"Just call me Emma," I said, it felt weird to be called a princess.

"Fine … Emma … Kind of a strange name don't you think?" He said thinking, now that really irritated me.

"It's the name I grew up with," I said glaring at him, "Care to explain why?"

"Oh yes, my bad," He was suddenly getting more serious and dark, "First I must ask you, how much do you remember from your … um ... early years?"

"Nothing, I had amnesia when I was found and haven't remembered a thing since," I said sadly; I was still not sure if the vision I saw when I was passed out was a memory.

"Okay go- I mean … uh … that's terrible," he said suspiciously, "good thing I'm here to help."

"Yeah, sure," I replied.

"Anyway, since you don't remember, I must inform you of something about your parents that could help you make the right choice," he said, though I don't know what choice I was supposed to be making, "but you may not like it."

"Fine, just tell me," I said impatiently.

"Your parents are the reason you ended up alone on Mako Island. They never treated you right, never loved you like they should have. Sure they put on a show around other people, but behind the scenes they would beat you, yell at you, they never once listened to you, and anything you did was wrong. One night you just disappeared. No one knows exactly what happened, they figured you had either run away or been kidnapped. You were looked for, but never turned up. It was suspected you had somehow left the island but eventually they just gave up, presuming you were dead," he said this all with little to no expression. I felt like I was going to cry, but I also felt like that would just be showing weakness to him. So I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and counted to ten. When I felt surer I could keep myself together I turned my attention back to him.

"You worked for them, why do you care what happened to me?" I asked.

"I had no idea what was happening to you, I swear. I trusted that the king and queen were good people; the idea didn't even cross my mind. But one night not long before you disappeared I found you curled up and crying in the castle basement. First I was shocked, then I took a picture to use as evidence against them, and then I gave you a treat to cheer you up," he said handing over a photo of a girl, no older than three, who looked in pain and was or had been crying. He waited a bit, and I just stayed quiet, not trusting my own voice, "They found me in the basement and banished me from the kingdom before I could say anything. I have been searching for you ever since."

"Why?" I asked.

"At first I wanted to find you so you could take your place as heir, but since it has been so long I have formed a different proposal," he said, his smile returning, "I propose you hand over the island to me."

"What?" I asked, not sure if I heard him right. Why would I hand over the island I hardly know about to a strange man I hardly know?

"Wait now, hear me out," he said putting his hands up in defense, "I assume you have a pretty good life here by now. Adopted family, good friends, the works; do you really want to leave them to go live on some island and meet the parents who hate you? Live a life where there is no rest, where everyone is expecting you to be perfect and solve all the problems of a society and culture you don't even know? Plus, you can't take over officially until you are twenty-one. You think your parents are going to let you influence their current decisions, and after do you think they will just let you be? No, I'd bet anything that if you took the throne, you would become their puppet, they would manipulate you and, if you rebel, humiliate you. You sign over the throne to me, I have all the documents with me now, and I will make sure your parents get the punishment they deserve. I could even keep you updated if you wished, or you could put this whole thing behind you and go back to living your simple, normal life."

I didn't say anything – it was too much to take in – I didn't know what to think. My life now was anything but simple and normal now, but certainly it would be worse trying to run a kingdom. He waited a good five minutes to let his words sink in. Then he took some papers out of his briefcase.

"Just sign here and you can put this whole mess behind you," He finished turning one piece of paper over to face me and handing me a pen that read 'Sirenthia' and was a pearly white.

I'm not going to lie, I really did almost sign those papers; it seemed like an easy way out of this highly uncomfortable situation. Sign the papers and the whole mess just goes away. But I just couldn't, something felt wrong about it. I had no idea what he would do to my real parents or if they would even really deserve it. How could I trust those who are supposedly my people to a man who I hardly know?

"I can't," I said exasperated, pushing the papers back towards him.

"Why not?" He said with a hint of anger.

"I simply don't know enough about any of this to make an educated decision," I said.

"What else do you need to know?" He asked, "Isn't it obvious this is the best decision."

"I can't make such an important decision like this right away," I replied defiantly, "I need more time to think things through."

"Fine," he said rubbing his chin in irritation, "I'll give you three days. Then meet me here at this same time with your decision."

"Fine," I said getting up, he stuffed his papers in his briefcase, muttering under his breath, and then followed suit.

"Well, we shall meet again princess," he said bowing, causing me to sarcastically roll my eyes. He then left the Juicenet Café. IT was about 7:50, ten minutes before opening. I found Ash wiping a table not too far away, obviously eavesdropping, but he looked kind of baffled or confused. I could relate.

"So you heard all of that huh? It is really crazy," I said walking up to him.

"I had no idea what you were talking about," Ash said, "I understood none of that."

"Yeah, I had trouble understanding some of what he was saying too, it's unbelievable." I replied.

"Emma," he said looking at me incredulously, "you weren't even speaking English…"

**A/N Sorry it is short, but there is a lot of information in this chapter and I think it ended pretty well. :) Please review and tell me what you think about the chapter, about the story so far, or even what you think will happen in the future of this story! I want to know! :D**


	4. Not Alone

**A/N I know it is late, but I promise I will try to update as early as I can. I just get caught up with homework and writer's block. I try to make these chapters as best I can, but I know they're not perfect. Anyway … thank you to my three reviewers from the last chapter! & all of you who are reading this ;)**

**PandaPuppet – Thanks!Glad you liked it! & That was pretty much the reaction I was going for ;)**

**Zeldaxluve64 - Glad you like the story so far & here is the next chapter!**

**Charlotte – It is kind of explained here, but the language she was speaking was the same as the language she was speaking when she was found on the island. Garry is from there and was just speaking it and she understood and replied in it based on memory, without realizing it.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Not Alone

Emma's P.O.V

"What do you mean?" I asked shocked. Ash had just told me that while I was speaking with Mr. Garry Hennings, I apparently hadn't been speaking English.

"I mean you were speaking another language. I had no idea you were so fluently bilingual, let alone in a language I've never even heard of," Ash said giving me a sort of accusing look.

"Hey, it's a surprise to both of us. It felt so natural! I didn't even know I was speaking any different," I replied confused, trying to recall the previous conversation; nothing seemed unnatural and I couldn't recall any foreign words being said by me or Mr. Hennings.

"That's really weird," Ash said confused as we both headed back to the counter. I still had to change to get ready for work.

"Maybe it was my first language," I mused aloud, "My mom said that when I was adopted, I spoke a different language, maybe that was it. Although it doesn't make sense that I would be able to speak it so fluently after so many years of not using it."

"Yeah that wouldn't," he said kind of distractedly, "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

I was a bit caught off guard. I knew I should probably tell him the whole truth, but, "If I told you, you wouldn't believe it."

"You're a mermaid," Ash said smiling, "I highly doubt it can get any more unbelievable than that."

"You would be surprised then," I said awkwardly laughing, "I may be from some unknown Island kingdom and I was found on the beach of Mako when I was about three years old. I had amnesia but I was speaking an unknown language; possibly the one you just heard."

"Wow, that does seem unbelievable," Ash said looking down at the counter. I tried to read his face, to gauge his reaction to this piece of news, but before I could a group of girls walked in.

"Hi, are you open?" One of the girls asked.

"Uh yeah, what can I get you?" Ash said politely turning his attention to the customers, and so I just went to the back to get changed for work. It was a lot more awkward today than usual during my shift with Ash. Once the Juicenet opened, the only time we ever communicated was work related. I couldn't tell how he felt about what I said, I mean honestly it is nothing compared to what I haven't told him yet. What if he doesn't believe me? What if he thinks it's all too much? I don't want him to leave me.

Throughout the rest of my shift, I continually tried catching his eye, but his mind seemed to be somewhere else. What if he is trying to think of the best way to dump me? I really don't want to lose him, but if he can't accept the real me, which even I am trying hard to accept, then does it matter if he stays with me? But I love him. When he accepted that I was a mermaid, I truly thought we would be together forever. Before him, I thought relationships like this could only be found in fairy-tales. The connection I thought I had with Byron was nothing compared to that between Ash and me, I feel like we are one and the same. And to think, we started out practically enemies. Well, to be exact I hated him for knowing more than me on horses and then accidentally poisoned his horse, but fixed the situation by curing his horse, and now he knows how. I hated him even more when he took over the Juicenet and fired me for something I didn't do. Then he realized he was wrong, took me back, and randomly asked me out to. I couldn't help but smile at the memory, I was so shocked and confused when he asked me to the movies, but since then we have always been together. I almost laughed out loud when I remembered; Cleo and Rikki had guessed we would be a match all along. Yet it also brought tears to my eyes, because this could all be over.

Luckily I was able to keep from looking sad, I had always been good at holding in my feelings when necessary, sometimes it was the only way to get things done. Then it wasn't long before Jenny came in for her shift, and I signed out and slipped out of the Juicenet as fast as I could, hoping I wouldn't be noticed. But I think I was wrong because just as I splashed into the ocean I heard my name being called. I knew it was Ash, so I didn't worry, but I just swam to the moon pool, hoping to find some solitude.

Luckily it was empty, though I knew that wouldn't last for long. So I just took a few deep breaths and got my act together. Then I laid down my head on my hands on the side of the moonpool, looking up at through the crater of the volcano and all around me, seeing the sunlight sparkle on the volcano walls. This place truly is amazing. I can't help but wonder how it was created, but that's a mystery that I'm fine not knowing the answer to.

"So this is where you have been hiding," Rikki said jokingly, I was slightly shocked, I hadn't heard her come in, and Cleo followed her.

"I called your mobile tons of times and you didn't answer," Cleo explained.

"We even went to the Juicenet," Rikki said, and I tried my best to keep my face neutral, even as she floated closer to me and I could recognize the concerned look on her face, "Ash said you might be here."

"Did he say anything else?" I asked them.

"No, that's your job," Rikki said leaning on the edge of the pool near me. I turned my face to the sand and started drawing scribbles in it. In that moment I debated whether I should tell them my new secret or not. We are best friends, after all, practically sisters, but what if they act the same way as Ash?

"You know you can tell us anything," Cleo said floating on my other side, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. She was right, I was being silly, there was no way they would turn on me. We have been through too much together.

I turned to them, back against the edge of the pool and started with the simplest thing I had learned, "Well, uh, I just found out that I was adopted."

"And your parents waited until now to tell you?" Rikki said incredulously.

"Rikki!" Cleo said angrily at her rude response. But I have to admit, I agree with Rikki.

"No, it's fine, I totally agree," I said twiddling my fingers, "Lisa and Neil lied to me, they aren't my parents."

"What's the problem though? You grew up in a loving family, and that's all that matters in the end," Rikki assured me, which was much unlike her.

"If you really want to, you could probably find your birth parents. Your adoptive parents will probably know something that you can go from," Cleo said, "Rikki and I will help."

"They don't know anything about my biological parents," I replied.

"Was it like a closed adoption?" Rikki asked.

I bit my lip, how should I put it? "It was more like a … we found her on Mako adoption."

"What? Really?!" Cleo said shocked.

"Are you serious?" Rikki replied. They both swam directly in front of me.

"Yeah," I said kind of smiling at their shock, "According to Lisa they found me when they came to Mako to have a romantic picnic lunch. I was like three years old, speaking a different language, and according to the doctors I had amnesia. After they sent out a worldwide search for my parents and nobody answered, Lisa and Neil adopted me and named me Emma."

"How did that even happen?" Cleo asked surprised and confused by what I just told her, "How did you end up on an island at three years old?"

"Well I don't know Cleo," I said smiling slightly at the silly question, "I mean, I was only three years old and had amnesia."

"You're kidding right? That doesn't sound very believable," Rikki said staring at me incredulously.

"I was a bit skeptical at first and it does sound crazy, but I think it's true," I replied honestly, "I had a flashback once since then, and earlier today, according to Ash, I was speaking a different language.

"Don't flashbacks need to be triggered by something, and why would you just start randomly speaking a different language and not notice," Rikki asked.

"Well both were triggered by this guy," I said trying to figure out how I should finish telling my story, "Look, there is more to the story that I need to explain. First, can you tell me if you see anything?"

I turned around and pulled my hair away to show them the back of my neck.

"Oh my gosh how did you do that? It's so sparkly," Cleo said in awe, "Can I touch it?"

"Sure," I replied, I didn't see anything wrong with it. After she did so, I turned around.

"It's a birthmark," I told them, "I felt a tingling on my neck this morning and I guess this just appeared."

"I've never seen one like it," Rikki replied looking at me disbelievingly.

"I know, but that is because it isn't a normal birthmark," I replied.

"Okay, you've got a lot to explain," Rikki stated, "Spill it."

"Okay fine, but warning, it is going to get even more crazy," I said taking a deep breath. Then I told them everything that happened to me and that I learned up to speaking a different language. I didn't see a reason to hold anything back. Maybe they could help me make sense of it all.

The following awkward silence seemed to last a lifetime.

"Well?" I finally asked getting impatient.

"That sounds like a bit of a stretch Em," Cleo said speaking honestly.

"Are you sure you weren't hit on the head, or maybe this was all a dream," Rikki said, annoying me.

"Yes I'm sure it all happened, and yes, I know it all seems too weird and crazy, even for us, but what if it is true?!" I exclaimed to both of them, "I just don't know what to believe anymore …"

"Don't worry we'll help you figure things out," Cleo said, again putting a reassuring arm around my shoulders, "That's what friends are for right?"

"Right," I replied.

"You never did tell us why you came here," Rikki inquired.

"Yeah Em, what's wrong?" Cleo asked.

"Well I told Ash the story, well the part about Mako at least, and now I think he is going to break up with me," I admitted truthfully.

"Why would he break up with you?" Cleo asked.

"I don't know, he just wouldn't talk to me all the while we were working," I told her, "Maybe he thinks I'm too weird and just wants a normal girlfriend."

"He wanted to be with you when you were a mermaid, I highly doubt he wants a 'normal' girlfriend," Rikki stated, which was definitely true.

"Yeah he probably just wanted time to think things through," Cleo said.

"I guess," I said hopefully.

"How about we go for a swim? That always helps clear our heads," Cleo said.

"That sounds good," I said smiling, and we all headed out of the opening in the moon pool and swam into the depths of the ocean only a mermaid could reach.

I swear we could have spent the rest of our lives in the water, but sadly all good things have to end. We swam until we were pretty much exhausted. Eventually Cleo gave the signal that we should head to the beach; Lewis' private fishing spot that we use so no one could see us. Once we got there we each pulled ourselves onto the hot sand, and Rikki dried us off completely.

"I'm starving," Rikki exaggerated, "Why don't we go to the Juicenet?"

I was a bit hesitant; going there would mean seeing him.

"Come on Em, it will give you a chance to settle things with Ash," Cleo encouraged.

"Fine," I said sighing, but following them without resistance to the Juicenet.

"Em! I'm so glad you're here! I thought you were mad at me or something," Ash said when we walked as he came up to me giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I didn't respond, first because I was really shocked at the way he was acting, and then because I was a little mad. Cleo and Rikki gave me knowing glances and went to order our juices.

"You are, then why were you ignoring me this morning?" I asked.

"I wasn't ignoring you," he said bewildered when he realized I actually was mad, "I would never do that. I was just thinking. At first I was trying to figure out how you could have gotten on an island from a different country when you were only three years old. I mean, somebody must have brought you there right? You couldn't just swim there, that's ridiculous. Then I remembered that something happened at Mako years ago, around the time you said you were found, but I couldn't put my finger on it. After your shift it came to me, but when I found you already diving into the water. I figured you just wanted to go for a swim to think things through I mean, you just learned that you are adopted so you probably have lots to think about. I decided it would be best to give you some space. So I looked it up and now I have something to tell you that might help you get closer to finding your parents!"

By the end of his little speech he was ecstatic and I couldn't help but smile. He wasn't abandoning me, he was helping me.

"Oh, that's so sweet! You really are the best boyfriend ever!" I said only now returning his hug and kiss, but this time on the lips.

"You doubted me?" He said jokingly, but then in all seriousness continued, "I better get back to work, we are packed today. And before you ask, no we don't need any extra help; go relax with your friends. Then if you want you can stick around until closing and we can talk."

He knew me so well. I gave him another small kiss and headed to the usual booth where Cleo and Rikki were waiting with our juices. We got to talking about life and the sea, the usual; I didn't really pay attention much, I couldn't wait for my talk with Ash.

* * *

**A/N Yeah, so now three more people know Emma's story, and Ash may know something that can help her :) Hope you enjoyed and Please Review! I want to know what you think! ;)**


	5. The Day It Happened

**A/N Here it is finally! The next chapter. Extremely sorry for the long wait, school has just gotten really rough, but things should get better. Thank you to all the people who read the last chapter and those who reviewed last chapter including: PandaPuppet, meg, Hi, and enchantedforest33! Even if your review is short, it helps to know you care enough to review at all! Also, I know I've never really said it, though I figured it was implied, but I don't own H2o or any of the characters from it. I only own the story line and the new characters. Anyways, enjoy! :)**

Chapter 5: The Day It Happened

"So what have you got for me?" I asked walking up to Ash. The Juicenet had just closed and he was locking up. The girls left a little while ago, I didn't want to make them wait.

"Just wait a minute," Ash replied, but I didn't want to wait any longer.

"I've been waiting all day," I complained, pouting and crossing my arms, hoping he will give in.

"You're exaggerating,"

"So?"

"Fine, you've got me," Ash conceded, "Follow me."

"I'm not a dog," I mumbled but followed him anyway back to his office, I was too curious as to what he had to show me.

"Okay, now before I start, promise me you won't laugh," He said as we got comfortable on the couch, he had his laptop in hand.

"Why would I laugh at you?" I asked confused.

"Just promise" He insisted

"Fine, I promise, now get on with it," I urged.

"Okay, well when I was eight I was really into like space and aliens and stuff like that," he said, "and one day my dad told me that once there was a spaceship that crash-landed by Mako."

"A Spaceship? Really?" I asked.

"Well that's what some people thought, it was a UFO," Ash said shrugging, "It didn't look like any known plane."

"If that had happened wouldn't I already know about it?" I asked him skeptically.

"Not necessarily, it crashed near the far side of the island coming in from the farther ocean and it sort of blended in with the island foliage." He explained, "There were only a few witnesses who were on the beach, but most people just dismissed it as impossible so it went, for the most part, unnoticed. However, I was able to find a small article about it online, and it has a picture. And, according to the date, it happened the same year you would have been found."

He showed me the picture, but he had to point the so-called spaceship out to me. It really did blend in, almost like it is made of wood and leaves and the like.

"So," I said thinking it over, "what you're saying is that I could be an alien?"

"Not necessarily, the craft was unidentifiable. What if it wasn't some spaceship, but actually a sort of plane from the island you came from?" He said, and it all made sense.

"That could be it! Maybe the guy who kidnapped me crashed and somehow I got away," I said excitedly but reality checked in, "but if there really was some type of flying machine wouldn't somebody have already looked for it?"

"They have, well I know at least one believer had, but he reported it was too deep, and there are sharks around those parts," Ash said, "No human could get close enough to check it out."

"No human," I repeated smirking, "but you think a mermaid could?"

"Yeah I do," he said smiling, "but not alone. I wouldn't be able to personally go down there with you, but I need you to promise me you will only go down there if you are with the other girls."

"Definitely, we learned not to explore the deep alone the hard way," Emma said, recalling a certain treasure hunt, "I promise I will be careful and I won't go alone."

"Good," Ash said smiling, "Now I think, for all that I told you, I deserve a kiss."

He puckered up, and I laughed.

"Fine, but only one, you haven't solved all of my problems yet," I conceded hugging him and giving him one small peck on the lips. Then something sparked though, I kissed him again and it got deeper, more passionate. We only pulled away when we could no longer breathe. I could tell he didn't want it to end, and I didn't either.

But then I looked at the time, "Not so fast Romeo, it's getting late. I should probably be heading back home. Even if they're not my real parents, they will still be worried about me."

"Aww, five more minutes," He replied, cutely trying to pout, it made me laugh.

"No, I will see you tomorrow," I said, starting towards the door.

"Fine, see you tomorrow," Ash said, "Be careful."

"You too," I called back and walked out of the café.

As always, the walk home was uneventful. It gave me some time to reflect on everything that has happened. So, my parents, I mean my real parents, may have been jerks. I may be royalty from some undiscovered island. I may be able to speak a language I apparently haven't spoken for several years. And I may be able to find the aircraft that took me from the island. It was a lot to take in. Though nothing was for sure yet, my brain demanded proof before it would accept such nonsense.

I was on the verge of a headache when I entered into my house. It didn't help that I was immediately surrounded by my "parents" asking millions of questions.

"Oh Emma, we were so worried about you! Where have you been?" Lisa asked.

"Why didn't you answer your mobile?" Neil demanded.

"I was just out with my friends and I didn't hear my mobile ring," I replied tiredly, "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Wait, Emma! I've got something to show you," Lisa said, procuring a cardboard box from the kitchen, "I found this in the attic this morning. It was hidden in one corner. It contains something I thought you might find interesting."

"What is it?" I asked, vaguely curious.

"I'll show you," She replied opening the box. I walked over to her and was surprised to find that in the box was a little, beautiful, pink dress. It was covered in tiny diamonds and looked so precious and delicate. Needless to say, I was mesmerized. I couldn't even speak.

"My reaction exactly," Lisa said understandingly, "This is the dress we found you in."

I looked over to her astonished; I tried to speak but the words wouldn't come.

"You can touch it if you want," she encouraged. It took me a while to figure out what she meant; I hadn't realized that I was frozen in place not far from the dress, not moving towards it. Whether it was out of awe or fear for some reason, I didn't care, I forced myself to touch the smooth fabric. However, the second the tip of my finger touched the pink, my vision went blurry for the second time that day.

This time I was in a great big ballroom. It was a party; there were tons of people dressed up really fancy and dancing to great sounding music. However, I wasn't in the crowd of people, I was in some corner, and from what I could tell, I was alone. I looked down at myself to see I was in the very pink dress that I was just looking at. I felt something on top of my head, and it definitely felt like a sort of crown, I imagine it was the same one I found on Mako, but it was well combed into my hair, I didn't want to mess it up. I was definitely younger, probably about three, and it all fit very nicely. I felt so pretty and even started twirling; I love the effect it had on the dress.

"Lydia? Dovra a tu Lydia?," I heard the strange words as a whisper from the crowd. Personally, I was scared; no one had ever talked to me in my visions. Granted this is only my second one, but still. However, my younger body responded completely differently.

"Maima Maima!" I screamed jumping up and down. Then, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen came out of the crowd. She was dressed head to toe in the most elegant purple dress I have ever seen, and she walked across the floor with such grace. I also noticed the most beautiful crown adorned her head. No one stood in her way, in fact, as she passed they all took the time to watch and greet her. Everything started clicking in my mind. The words, they sounded strange but I soon began to understand them. This was probably the language I was speaking before. The woman was looking for Lydia – I guess that's me – and she was my mother. That is why I was so happy to see her.

"Where have you been you naughty girl! You know not to run off. What would your father say?" She asked, taking my hand, "It's time for cake."

She practically dragged me towards the front of the room and up onto a sort of stage or something, I don't know quite how to describe it. From what I could see, there was a table with one humongous cake on it. There was a high bench before it, and standing on one side was a blonde boy who looked to be my age. He was dressed up as well, in a bright blue suit and a small gold crown that fitted him just right. He had to stand because it was the only way to see over the top of the cake. It was easy to tell he was losing his patience; he looked like he would jump at the cake any second now. I could even feel myself getting really giddy.

My mother helped me up onto the top of the bench on the other side, right behind a three-tiered cake, my half covered in white frosting with pink floral decorations all around, and the other half, his half, covered in blue frosting with tropical fish decorations. I have to admit, I was a tad jealous.

There were three candles on either side, so I guess we really were turning three. It also seems their birthday traditions here were pretty much the same as what we had in Australia. Everyone began singing what I believe was a birthday song. It was like nothing I've heard – well, remember hearing – before. It was so rhythmic I didn't even bother listening to the actual words.

When it was done they said, in their language, "Make a wish."

I was a bit shocked and, being me even when I was three, I had to think about it first. My mind filled with things any girl dreams about, a unicorn, a pony, and even a mermaid. Don't get me wrong, I could tell these thoughts weren't my own, I think these were the thoughts I had at this point, if it is a memory. About ten full seconds of thinking, I settled on wishing to become a mermaid (who knew?). Then, right when I was about to make a wish, my candles were blown out! I looked over to the boy and glared. He was just sticking his tongue out in my direction.

"You dummy!" I exclaimed.

"You were taking too long," He whined with a smirk. Oddly, he looked like someone I had seen before, but I couldn't quite place it.

"We could light your candles again Lydia," My mother consoled.

"No, it won't be the same," I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"You're such a baby!" the boy exclaimed.

"You're mean!" I countered.

"You should have been faster," He said pushing me a bit, which I felt was way uncalled for.

"Hey!" I shouted and pushed him back, but he lost his balance and fell off the bench. He fell on his bottom and didn't look very injured, but he was in tears in seconds.

'Lydia!" my mother yelled angrily as she and a man, I'm guessing my father, went over to the boy to comfort him. I could feel tears brimming in my eyes. I felt bad partly because I didn't mean to hurt him and partly because it seemed my parents were taking his side. I quickly jumped down and ran into the crowd. My head down, I ignored all the stares I was getting. When I reached the back of the room I went through a door and ran through some halls. I seemed to know where I was going.

Then suddenly I ran into something. I hadn't been looking where I was going, just running, so the impact made me fall backwards. By now, the tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"Lydia?" A voice said, and I recognized it.

"Garry?" I whimpered between tears, just able to see the sixteen or so year old boy before me. It was the same guy from my last vision, Garry Hennings.

"Yeah, I'm here, let me help you up. What were you running from?" He said getting to his knees and holding out his hand. I took it gratefully, but I couldn't hold back my tears. Even while I stood before him, he kept on his knees so our faces were level and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Brother," I sobbed, confirming my thoughts that he was my brother. It's pretty weird to find out I have a twin.

"As usual," He sighed. I heard footsteps behind me, but I couldn't turn, his grip on my shoulders was too tight.

"Hey," He said, looking me straight in the eyes, smiling, "Do you want to come with me somewhere? Away from here."

I was scared, I didn't answer. I just stared back at him, confused.

He let go of me and stood up, and then nodded to someone or something behind me. Before I could turn around a white cloth covered my mouth and it was merely seconds before I lost consciousness. That's when I woke up in bed.

**A/N Just so there isn't any confusion, all the time during the vision they are speaking a different language. As she starts to understand them the language isn't a barrier and since she understands it, that's how it comes across. And sorry, but I don't know about Australian traditions so I'm sorry if the assumption was wrong. Finally, just in case you were confused, the thoughts for the wish was from her three year old self, meaning that when she was three she actually wished to become a mermaid. ;) So anyway, I hope you enjoyed! :D**


	6. Revelations

**A/N Hey readers I know it's been a LONG time since I updated and I am truly sorry, I hope this chapter can make up for it. Now that summer is here I hope to update hopefully more frequently. Thank you to all my patient readers and especially to those who reviewed my last chapter including: Mermaid Lover, .3551, and enchantedforest33. Now enjoy and please review and tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Revelations

Emma's P.O.V.

It was all dark in my room, and when I awoke I was gasping for air. There was someone right next to my bed.

"Mom?" I asked the figure, it was only after that I realized I had been mad at her. Oh well, she seemed to have stayed up all night with me, I should give her some credit.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay," she replied, sounding truly relieved, "You just feinted in the kitchen. You're dad caught you before you hit the floor. We would have taken you to the hospital, but your breathing was even as if you were just sleeping so we thought it would be best to wait out the night. What happened?"

"I don't know, memories? Flashbacks? Something like that I think. Or it was all just some kind of weird dream," I replied sleepily, "What time is it?"

She looked to the clock right next to my bed on the side she was sitting and replied, "Almost three in the morning."

"You didn't have to stay up so late with me," I said already feeling myself falling back into the world of dreams.

"I really didn't mind. Are you sure you're okay, do you need anything," She replied, being as caring as ever.

"No thanks, just some sleep, and you should get some too," I replied, "I promise I will be fine."

"Okay, but I'm going to stay here until you fall asleep, and if you need anything now or later, you know where you can find me," She replied, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I tried a little smile and then let myself fall back into a restless sleep.

Cleo's P.O.V.

It was five o'clock in the morning. Really early for me, but it was worth it. Where Lewis is it is getting late and we set up this time to have our weekly Skype sessions. Of course, every day we text at least once, but this is the time when we can talk semi-face to face. I usually just went to sleep early and set my clock for 4:30 AM and it really isn't hard for me to wake myself up since I know what is coming.

For now I was sitting on my bed with my laptop in my lap, waiting for him to come on, I was always first. I pretty much just surfed the internet while waiting until, finally, it showed he was on the internet.

"Hey Lewis!" I said excitedly.

"Hey Cleo, I'm so glad to see you," Lewis replied, "How have you and the girls been?"

"So good, I can't wait for you to return! This is our last Skype together," I reminded him.

'Wow, really? The time really sped - " He started but under my glare continued, "I mean … every second away from you, was pure agony." When he said the last part he completely changed his manner, deepened his voice, and put his hand in a fist over his heart. I couldn't help but laugh; he was the same old comical Lewis that I first fell in love with.

"You bet it was," I replied in my fit of laughter before calming down, "So how are you."

"Could be better," he said sighing, I couldn't believe him.

"Lewis! You are in another country and not enjoying yourself! What could be so displeasing?" I jested.

"You're not here," He said unconvincingly. I mean come on, if I got to go to Europe I would be happy, even if Lewis wasn't there. It would be better if he was, but I would still have fun if he wasn't.

"Oh come on, we chat every day, what is the real reason?" I asked.

He didn't answer. He just stared straight into my eyes dreamily, well through the computer screen, but still.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" He said romantically, but I wasn't falling for it.

"Seriously, answer my question," I replied.

"I told you," He said getting really close to the camera, "it's because I can't really be with you. I miss our hugs, our kisses, your soft coconut-scented hair, your beautiful brown eyes, your cute laugh, your dazzling smile, your fresh scent. I miss _you_. It just isn't the same through a web cam."

When I looked into his eyes I could tell he was telling the truth. I could feel my cheeks burning up, I'm still not used to him being so romantic.

"You're so cute when you blush," He said, continuing to stare into my eyes dreamily. All I could do was giggle stupidly as I tried to figure out what to say, all I wanted to do was kiss him, which was currently impossible. However, then I noticed something, a bag was floating up behind him, then a chair, and then practically everything around him was floating in the air!

"Lewis!" I cried alarmed, He looked confused at my change in mood and then turned around, finally noticing the craziness going on behind him.

"Oh! My goodness! That is … so weird. I don't know what's happening," He said suspiciously, "I'm gonna have to talk to you later Cleo. Bye!"

Then the screen went black, leaving me confused with too many questions and no answers.

Emma's P.O.V.

When I woke up for the second time, I couldn't help but wonder if that whole flashback or whatever was just a dream. However, I could still remember every single detail of it. I know I have seen that boy before, and not just in the past, he was older, but for the life of me I couldn't connect them.

Either way this whole mystery was really getting to me. I definitely had to get to that ship or whatever today. I could easily just swim there and be back within an hour, I probably wouldn't find much there anyway. Anything valuable would just be wrecked from water damage, sitting there for all these years. However, I promised Ash I wouldn't go alone, so I had to call the girls

"Cleo! Want to go for a swim with me?" I asked once she picked up on the other end.

She yawned before replying, "Sorry Em, I have work in half an hour."

"Okay thanks anyway," I replied a bit sadly. Then I called Rikki, my only hope.

"Rikki! Want to go for a swim with me?" I asked desperately.

"Emma it's the middle of the summer and 8AM I was sleeping," She complained groggily.

"Oh come on! Pretty please?" I pleaded.

"Can't it wait until later?" She asked.

"No," I replied sourly.

"Fine, if you really want to go," she gave in.

"Okay, meet me at the beach, you know where," I said hanging up before she could change her mind.

Then I quickly got dressed in my bathing suit and headed out to the secret spot on the beach where we always met up before a swim. I was so anxious I practically ran all the way there.

I had to wait like fifteen minutes for Rikki though. It took all I had not to just jump into the water and start the search on my own. Instead I bided my time by looking out into the ocean and planning how we should search. Obviously I hadn't noticed anything like a ship in the ocean before, so we have to search farther out, on the other side of the island, and deeper.

"Rikki! Finally you're here, I've been waiting forever! Let's go!" I said excitedly, ready to run into the water, but I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Chill Em, I've never seen you like this, what has you all worked up?" She asked, actually looking worried.

"There's a chance that the plane or whatever that bought me to Mako is sunk on the far side. Ash told me a UFO was reported crashing there, but it was too deep for humans to go. We could probably find it though!" I said excitedly.

"Okay, I get it, but you really need to calm down," Rikki said slowly taking her hands off my shoulders, "You're freezing."

"Really? I don't feel anything," I said touching my skin, it all felt normal to me, "Can we go now?"

Rikki laughed before replying, "Okay fine, lead the way."

I jumped right in before she could even finish her sentence, and sped towards Mako island not even looking back to make sure she was following. Now that I think about it, I was acting a lot stranger than usual. It's just this whole thing with Garry Hennings, my parents, these flashbacks, and supposedly being a princess. Usually I am able to figure things out pretty easily, but this has proved to be a real challenge. I really hoped this ship would answer some questions at least. If I am unable to solve this mystery I may never be able to return to normal again. _But at this point really, what is normal?_

When I reached the Island I slowed down and turned to see Rikki not too far behind. I made a motion to tell her to follow me as I headed left around the Island and deeper into the ocean. When I reached the ocean floor I just began tracing around the island making sure to look all around for anything that slightly resembled the ship I had seen in the photo.

I had many close calls and had to go up for air three times so far. Eventually I came to a gorge and looking down I could just make out something that resembled a wing of like an airplane or something. I turned to Rikki who had been patiently following me for the whole time, not really sure what to look for. I pointed down into the gorge, but she vehemently shook her head and pointed up. That was a sign that she wanted to talk, so we both swam to the surface.

"It's down there, I just know it," I said intrigued, we're so close!

"Are you crazy? We've never swum that deep before," Rikki stated, "It could be dangerous."

"Are you, Rikki Chadwick, seriously scared of venturing a few meters deeper than usual? I thought you of all people were more adventurous than that," I stated, "Plus, if we feel weird we can always just swim back up."

"Hey, I just don't want to die, someone here has to be the cautious one," Rikki retorted, "But anyway, I guess you're right, let's try it."

We dove into the water, straight down. When we got past the gorge the pressure did feel a bit weird, but nothing too bad. Plus, it wasn't long before the ship came into view. It was pretty dark, so I couldn't really see the details, but from what I could see it was pretty banged up, the front had been crushed between two rocks. It wasn't long before I was able to find an open door. We both entered very cautiously. The ship, or whatever it was, had a very spacious interior. It was set up sort of like a plane, with two seats in the front for a pilot but only a few seats in the back. All that was there was a small duffel bag and two bags that looked like they could be parachutes.

While Rikki headed to the back of the ship I decided to look in the front, where the driver would be, thinking maybe there would be some clues. I swam up between the two seats as slowly and cautiously as I could manage, when the ship had crashed most of the front was crushed and torn by giant rock. However, in that moment I swear I could have been traumatized for life, because in the driver's seat, practically sliced in half by a giant rock, laid the corpse of the man from my childhood nightmares.

I immediately, on instinct, closed my eyes and screamed as loud as I could, which was not very loud underwater. And as I did random memories started popping up in my head. The man glaring at me, grabbing me by the collar, and screaming at me; the ship was falling and he was blaming me, telling me to fix it. I was scared, I couldn't do it, so he went back to the controls but the plane continued to spiral down into the oceans, crashing into the rocks, killing the man instantly. I escaped and swam up, ending up on the island.

...

I awoke and immediately coughed up the saltwater that had entered my lungs until I could breathe again. I then realized that I was lying on the beach of Mako Island in human form, and Rikki helped me sit up straight. I slowly pulled my knees into my chest, closing my eyes and trying to clear my mind which was currently filled with images of that man, both alive and dead.

"I called Cleo, she should be here soon," Rikki said reassuringly, but I couldn't find the words to reply.

I couldn't let myself cry, it showed weakness and I couldn't let Rikki or anyone else see me like that. So I just sat in silence as I tried to sort out my thoughts. It was hard to get the image out of my mind. When I was little, I remember having nightmares about this guy. He was like six feet tall, or even taller in my scarier dreams, and really big and strong. He had dark black hair along with a full beard and mustache with deep, black, soulless eyes. It was him I always feared was in the closet or under the bed, like most kids would fear any monster. I guess I was able to block him from my memory over time, I haven't even thought about him for years now. I always thought he was my mind's own image of the boogeyman, which I guess he kinda is, or some creeper I caught a glimpse of on a scary movie. But just seeing him like that, body almost cut in half and face with eyes open and a permanent scowl, along with the flashback and the resurfacing memories of childhood terror, I don't even know how to describe how it felt. I was overwhelmed to say the least, but ... I guess I was also sort of relieved. There was no more need for fear.

"Thanks," I replied pathetically after ten minutes of silence between us.

"No problem, you would've done the same for me," She said shrugging it off, "So who's the dead dude?"

I replied with a glare, she never has been the most sensitive of people. Plus, I wanted to wait until Cleo was here before I talked, I don't want to have to repeat myself.

"Okay, okay, I get it, you'll tell me when you're ready," She said, "Besides, there really was nothing down there; we don't have to go back."

"Good," I replied curtly, not trying to be rude but not really up for discussion.

"Finally I found you guys, I don't think we've ever been on this side of Mako before," Cleo said coming up from the water. Rikki helped her dry off. I pretty much just stayed where I was, staring off into the sea.

Cleo came and sat down next to me, putting a reassuring hand around my shoulder.

"Rikki told me what happened, are you alright?" She asked, though I think she knew the answer.

"I guess I just couldn't handle seeing a person like that, I recognized him too," I said shifting my gaze to the sand by my feet, "He was in my nightmares when I was a kid. I think he was my captor."

"Do you know who he was?" Cleo asked gently.

"No, I don't know his name," I replied, and then it hit me, "but he looked a lot like Garry, like they could be related."

"Maybe, but if they are do you really think you can trust this guy?" Cleo said reasonably.

"No, definitely not," I decided.

"Okay then there you have your decision, you decline his offer." Rikki stated. It sounded easy enough.

"But then what?" I asked.

"Then together we figure out what to do next," Cleo reasoned, "One step at a time."

"That sounds simple enough," I conceded, "Hey, I thought you had work today."

"I did, I was there, but when Rikki called and said you were in trouble I took the rest of the day off, got another worker to take my shift," Cleo explained, "Friends come first."

"Now I always thought that was family," Rikki joked, recalling the old saying, to which Cleo responded with a playful but earnest punch, earning a short, pointed glare from Rikki.

"You guys are the best," I replied giggling, looking from Cleo to Rikki. Then, surprising both them and myself, I gathered them into a group hug which lasted a good ten seconds.

"You do know we are not going anywhere, right?" Rikki said with a smirk, she obviously was not the touchy feely type.

"I know," I replied, "It's just with all that's been happening in my life right now, I'm really glad I have friends like you two to rely on for support."

"We will always be here for you," Cleo reassured, and I really wanted to believe her. It was getting harder to fight back the tears.

"We still have the whole day left, we should do something, just the three of us," Rikki suggested surprisingly.

"Yeah, we could go to the mall!" Cleo said excited, "I really want to get Lewis a gift for when he gets back."

"And there is that new store that just opened, I've been wanting to go there," I said, happy that there was something to take my mind off my current situation.

...

I had a lot of fun just shopping with my friends, it felt good to worry about normal teenage girl things like what clothes look cute or what's in style. No need to worry about anything supernatural. Yet the whole time I couldn't help but fear this was the last slice of normal life I was gonna get for a long time ...


End file.
